Disposable Hero
by Infinite-Eternal
Summary: The boys deal with missing each other while one is away. Sodapop/Steve. Multi-chapter. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

"Soda! C'mon, let's go lil' buddy!" Darry yelled knocking on Pony's and Soda's bedroom door, and then headed towards the front door. A minute later, Soda came strolling out in jeans, an unbuttoned DX shirt, and his DX cap. His hair was flipped all over the place peeking out of it.

"You can't rush perfection!" he shouted playfully with a grin in his chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, so much for perfection. Shoes, Sodapop," Sodapop grinned an 'Oh yeah!' and ran back to his room.

Steve then lightly opened their front door and walked in, closing it gently behind him. Darry gave him a greeting nod to which Steve lightly smiled back. Darry went to get the keys. A disheveled, grumbly Pony plodded into the living room. He rubbed his eyes and stopped at Steve.

"What? No annoying comments or snarky remarks?" He feigned disbelief.

Steve just chuckled lightly, arms crossed, posture straight in an antisocial kind of way. Ponyboy looked at Darry, but Darrel just shrugged sheepishly, just as unsure as Pony.

"There, Mom, got my shoes!" Soda skipped out and waved his shoes in Darry's face.

"Ewh…" Darry waved them away.

"Oh, hey Stevie," Soda grinned in a breathtaking way, "you're awful quiet today. Didn't even hear you arrive and you and Pony having a yelling match or nothin''

Steve just cocked his head and stared at Soda. Soda gave a confused smile and went for the door. Something was wrong. It wasn't like Steve to be so _not_ belligerent.

They all stepped outside into the cool-ish September air. Heading up their driveway was Dallas and Two-Bit. Dallas coolly strut in his leather jacket and cowboy boots away from Two-Bit's random laughter.

"You gimme the creeps, man,"

They greeted each other, throwing snide comments here and there about Soda's lack of footwear and Darry's manly apron…Oops he forgot to take off his Mom's pink and blue plaid apron after breakfast. He tossed it to Two-Bit to put inside the house who instead tossed it to Dally. Dally laughed at it and put it on his head like a nun and put his hands together in prayer: "Father forgive me for creating this chocolatey sin of a cake…Lord, you know better than anyone I don't need no more sugar and calories today, ya' feel me," Dally waved his hands in the air as if reaching for the heavens. Two-Bit exploded with laughter.

Darry grew irritated, and went walking backing and forth between them as they kept passing. Two-Bit tied it as a cape and ran around like a superhero. Sodapop was practically on the ground laughing.

"Look, Superman, I'm you!"

"Hey you – hey! That's important to me…why you…" Darry ran and tackled Two-Bit to the grass.

"Ooohf, Get off Clark Curtis!"

No one seemed to notice Steve pass to the truck without a word. Except for Soda, of course. When you've known someone for so long and gotten as close to them as he had, there's no hiding emotion anymore. Plus, he was Soda. He just got people. He eyed his best friend in concern and curiosity, as Steve sat in the back seat, just looking solemnly at his hands. It made Soda sad.

* * *

"Alright, see you later Dar!" Soda and Steve hopped out of the truck. Steve quickly walked into the DX office; Soda jogged trying to catch up.

"Hey, Steve, wait up! Wait – hey!" Soda grabbed Steve's shoulder and flipped him around. "What in the Sam Hill is the matter with you today?"

"What do you mean?" Steve inquired dully. Soda sighed, frustrated. Then, he combed a hand through his hair. Steve remembered that he did that whenever he was aggrivated. He also bit his lip when he was nervous. And he furrowed his eyebrows, tightened his jaw, and straightened his shoulders when he was trying to look tough. Steve was also pretty sure he did all of those combined when he was aroused but trying to hide it. But that's if Steve remembered correctly. Steve stared into Soda's big eyes,

"Steve. STEVE—O! Okay, you've officially gone off the deep end…" Soda smiled, trying to mask his worry, but failing.

Steve noticed Soda's worry. "Look, I'll tell you when our shift ends today, alright?" Steve seemed honest. But Soda had to make sure. Sodapop, in front of a garage, pulled Steve somewhere more secluded. He looked around making sure no one was looking, and then leaned in for the kill.

"Super-Secret Sarsaparilla Steviepop Swear?" Sodapop whispered seriously into Steve's ear. It took every fiber of Steve's being not to break out into laughter. But Soda looked very for real. So Steve gave into the two minute, thirty-three second jig they had (yes, they'd timed it about four years ago,). They'd created it one very intense day when Sodapop was nine years old and Steve was ten years old in the year of 1959. Little Soda believed it was necessary to ensure the secret of the confession that he had a crush on his English teacher, Ms. Taylor, with this exclusive, confidential swear. The swear ritual consisted of all sorts of hand gestures and noises and whatnot. If you were to be that homeless man sitting under a tree watching them, you would've thought they were two oversized hummingbirds planning world domination. But really, they just looked like interpretive dancers who had one moonshine too many. But really, they were just two close boys who trusted each other. With strange minds.

* * *

On the walk to Steve's house, Soda had unbuttoned his DX shirt again. It was flowing freely in the breeze. Steve hoped it wasn't obvious that he was staring. Sodapop bit his lip, and then looked over, catching Steve staring at him. It was 6 o'clock, and the sun was nearly completely set. When they arrived to Steve's house, both boys mentally noted Steve's father wasn't home. This made Steve jittery. More jittery than he would be if his pa _was_ home.

Sodapop walked up the steps to the second floor knowing where Steve's room was. He got real hot with Steve following so close behind him. He stepped into Steve's room, smirking at its messy appearance. He then lay down on Steve's familiar bed, getting comfortable. He put his hands behind his head and looking at Steve expectantly. Steve sat Indian style near Soda's legs.

"So, Steven, what's got you down?" Soda spoke softly.

Steve was too captivated by Soda.

"Steve, stop starin' at me like that," Soda bit his lip and sat up.

"Huh? Oh, sorry…" Steve muttered nervously. He opted to stare at one point on the floor.

"Steve,"

_Stare, stare, stare…_

"Steve!"

Sodapop suddenly sat up and turned Steve's face to his. Steve looked confused and hurt.

"Hey, c'mon Steve. Whatever it is, we'll be fine. I can help you. You just need to tell me what's wrong."

The look in Soda's eyes was killing Steve. But he couldn't react. Soda scooted up to Steve, on his knees, and grabbed either side of Steve's face. He pulled his face close and just stared into Steve's now widened brown eyes. He then put his full pink lips to Steve's mouth. Steve's mouth gave in without any effort. Their mouths welded together like hot metal, but they moved like waves in the ocean. Soda broke the kiss for air. He licked his lips and looked nervously at the floor. His face was flushed a warm red. Steve just sat there in Soda's grip, dumbfounded by Soda's delicate yet rough affection. It was just like Soda to mange to be gentle and hard at the same time. Hell, it was like Soda to be a walking contradiction period.

Soda connected his mouth back to Steve's using his tongue this time. Soda's tongue ventured all over inside of Steve's mouth. Steve wondered if Soda was this kinky with his tongue when he made out with Sandy. He doubted it. Sandy's overly feminized and deliberately feeble character didn't even allow more than a peck on the cheek.

Steve gently sucked on Soda's tongue. Soda began rubbing his hips against Steve's steadily and raked his fingers up and down Steve's back. _Glory._ Soda made him so hot.

Steve's hand rubbed their way from Soda's hips to his waist, and Soda's arms grappled around Steve's neck. Steve leisurely eased Soda down onto his back, not breaking the kiss. Between Soda's legs, Steve began to buck into Soda. Soda whimpered lightly and smiled, surprised at Steve's sudden desperation. Steve attacked Soda's neck and moved faster.

"Ohh…Stevie, please…" Steve nearly died hearing Soda's moaned plea.

Steve sped up faster and faster. Soda got louder, and louder, and _really_ loud. Steve unwillingly remembered the purpose of this talk was not for Soda to seduce him…

Steve broke away and sat up, yielding that same painfully lost look. He watched Soda sit up confused and obviously frustrated. _And it wasn't just Soda's face showing his frustration. _Soda waited for Steve this time, lips red and swollen, brown eyes glazed, wild hair.

Steve's heart raced as he reached inside his drawer. Soda got a bit worried about what he was reaching for.

Steve grabbed it. Soda waited more, teetering on his hands.

Steve simply pulled out a letter and handed it shakily to Soda.

Soda's heart raced as he opened the letter. _No._ He thought he could see an outline of some sort of official seal through the paper. _Can't be_.

"This can't be what I think it is…" Soda attempted to convince himself aloud. "Steve, this ain't…" Steve held a bitter expression and glared at Soda. _Just open the damned thing already. Get it over with._

Soda's heart dropped as he saw the seal of the Department of Defense. He had trouble reading on with all the tears gathered in his eyes:

_The President of the United States_

_To: Steven D. Randle Jr._

_Maverick Drive_

_Tulsa, Okla. 46230_

_Greeting:_

_You are hereby ordered for induction into the Armed Forces of the United States, and to report at __**LOBBY OF U.S. POST OFFICE, CEDAR & ROBIN, OKLAHOMA CITY, OKLA. **__on __**SEPTEMBER 21,1966 **__at __**6:30 AM**__ for forwarding to an Armed Forces Induction Station._

_Signed: F. Hamilton_


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you told your old man yet?"

The boys bathed in the silver light of the moon as they swayed back and forth in the hammock. Soda had fumed for a few minutes and nearly cried after Steve gave him the news. Steve's eyes just fogged up a little. They then walked out to Steve's backyard and lay in the hammock they always laid in when they were just kids. It was midnight now, and Steve's head was resting gently upon Soda's chest. Soda rubbed up and down Steve's back with his eyes closed.

"Have you told your old man yet?" Soda repeated.

"Huh? Oh…" Steve sat up swiftly, startling Soda, "No, he's never cared about me before, so why would he care now?" Steve seethed loudly, officially breaking the peaceful silence of the night.

"Hey – shhh, hey, it's fine. It's okay," Soda put a hand on Steve's forearm. "What time is it?"

Steve checked his wristwatch. "Twelve seventeen,"

"Shit, agh, I gotta get home, Darry's gonna kill me…" Soda stood up rubbing his eyes. Steve just watched him as he put his shoes back on. Soda ran back in the house and picked up his cap. He and Steve then stood in front of the door.

"Well, um… goodnight Steve,"

"Night"

They leaned in for a long kiss, a string of saliva trying to keep to them together.

* * *

As a few days passed, the boys went on with business as usual. Soda tried to ignore the fact that his friend would be fighting, putting his life on the line, for God knows how long. Steve tried to be at peace with the idea of fighting in a foreign country. Neither of them was doing too well, though they didn't show it.

Soda lay in bed at 3AM, thinking about his intimate friendship with Steve. They were always closer than most guy friends were. For instance, they were each other's first kiss. Soda recalled being fourteen, sitting with Steve under a tree at the park. I was noon during summer. Maybe it was just the heat of the sun getting to him, but Soda was feeling real buzzed sitting with a shirtless, sweaty Steve. He'd grabbed Steve's shoulders and pushed Steve down onto the grass. Steve had just stared up at confused and excited. Soda leaned down and stole quick sloppy kiss. Soda could remember the taste of the beer Steve stole from his dad's icebox on Steve's lips. He could also remember how tight Steve had held onto his shoulders as he hovered about him. When they slowly got back up, Steve just licked his lips and looked the other way. They walked home closer to each other than usual that afternoon. Sodapop had to lie and say a girl had kissed him when Mr. Curtis asked him what had him so high and happy.

"Atta boy. Always knew you'd attract the ladies like honey," Mr. Curtis winked.

Soda shoved a brussel sprout into his mouth.

Steve lay on the couch at some horrible, early hour. He was of course thinking of his best friend. He wondered what Soda would do if he knew that every night he fantasized about Soda's naked body. He actually remembered catching a look at it once just last year. Steve came over to the Curtis'. After his fourth beer, he needed to take a leak. He didn't expect to walk in on Soda just stepping out of the shower. Soda's whole body was flushed a soft peach tone. His hair stuck to his face, and beads of water streamed from his head to his toes. Of course, Steve's eyes wandered everywhere they shouldn't have.

"Stevie!" Soda exclaimed, startled. He licked his lips and chuckled "Guess I shoulda locked the door, huh?"

Steve's brain wouldn't work properly, so he just ran out. He touched himself that night just reimagining Soda the way he was.

* * *

Soda dialed Steve's telephone number.

"Hey you, you should come over for dinner tonight. You only have one more day y'know. You should probably break the news to them."

On Steve's last night, at 4PM, he walked in clad in a black t-shirt and snug blue jeans. His hair was only slightly greased. He caught Soda's eyes immediately, causing Soda to do an obvious double-take.

"Wuzzup Steve-o, haven't seen you around tew often," a drunken Two-Bit slurred, dancing with himself to a Beatles record. The TV was loud with Mickey Mouse, and there was lots of commotion in the kitchen. Mostly the sound of plates and knives clattering and Darry yelling at Pony for burning yet another dish. Steve walked in and sat down on the couch. He ruffled Johnny's hair which Johnny let him do without complaint.

"So, hey Steve. Where ya been?" Darry began when they were all seated and eating.

"Uh…thinking. A lot,"

Soda began to sulk remembering why he was having this dinner in the first place. He chewed his candied baby carrots nervously.

"Yeah? Well you needa get your head outta your ass, man. You missed a rumble two days ago!" Dallas started in on Steve. Soda rolled his eyes at this.

"Oh yeah, it was Grease-Soc, five on eleven. Of course we still won, but…" Two-Bit trailed off, leaning nearly completely out of his chair to see Mickey.

"Hm, Steve, you always say I have my head in the clouds, but your mind don't seem too fogless itself," Pony jumped in. Soda clenched his jaw.

"Yeah, right, and you…"

"Like what the heck, I mean come on even I know…"

"Point is... I think you…"

Soda was fed up with hearing Pony and Dallas tag-teaming Steve. He smashed down his fork and stood up from his chair, causing it to bang the floor.

"Would you guys cut it out already? Ste-Steve's gettin' drafted for God's sake!" shouted a breathless, flustered Soda. Everyone sat in shock, even Steve, until they heard Soda slam the door to his room.

"Gosh, man, sorry. I'd no idea…" Dally stated as sincere as a New York hood could.

"Yeah, Steve. I didn't mean it,"

"It's fine guys, really…" Steve just looked at his hands as he twirled his thumbs under the table.

Then came the showering of questions.

* * *

It was quiet in the house. Everyone had gone home after wishing Steve luck, giving their advice, and saying early goodbyes. All the Curtis boys went to bed early that night, drained by the demanding day. Almost sunset, Steve shuffled into Soda and Pony's room. He quietly eased the door open gently noting the smell of Soda's cologne and the Curtis' detergent. The sun provided a peaceful yet solemn ambience to the room. In bed on top of the blankets, he saw Sodapop. His hair lay messily on the pillow and he still had on all his clothes. Steve drew a breath and gazed at Soda's distressed face: his eyebrows were knit together and he had a slight frown. Trying to avoid waking Pony, Steve softly shook Soda awake. He swallowed when Soda's large brown eyes fluttered open. Soda lazily looked up at Steve, waiting for an explanation.

"Hey. I figured, since this is my last night, I'd take you somewhere before I left,"

Steve reached out for Soda's hand and hauled him up. Soda leaned on him thankfully. Soda became excited as Steve dragged him out their room.

"Steve…where are we going?" Soda rubbed his eyes exhaustedly.

"Now why would I tell you?" rubbing his hand over Soda's hand.

Soda clutched Steve's hand and closed his eyes.

"Glory, Steve. Had no idea Tulsa looked like this from outside of it,"

Soda admired the structures of Tulsa ignited by the warm pre-autumn sun. The towering buildings of Tulsa were obscure in contrast to the peachy flamingo sky. The singing of the wind through the grass surrounding them was all that could be heard. It immediately pacified Soda, chills snuck up his body. His pupils dilated in spite of his relaxed body.

"Yeah, I reckoned you'd never seen the Tulsa skyline before, so…"

Soda looked at Steve. Steve looked up at Soda after a minute of capturing some courage. He then leaned forward and grazed Sodapop's cheek with a few steady fingers. Soda closed his eyes and scooted closer. Steve repeated a few times before Soda scooted even closer and put a hand on Steve's side. Soda tilted his head and planted a firm, tender kiss. After their mouths began going at each other for a few minutes and sweet turned to desperation, Steve began lowering Soda down onto the seat.

He unbuttoned Soda's shirt and Soda sat up assisting him, holding the kiss. Steve's hands rambled over Soda's shirtless body. He felt Soda's biceps tense under his touch. Soda's mouth began to suction Steve's mouth, and Steve wondered how such soft, gentle lips could be so strong-willed. Soda then did the honors of opening Steve's mouth to allow his tongue in. Steve pushed Soda away and lay him down. He removed his own shirt, and Soda observed him hungrily, propped on his elbows.

Steve could only hear his own ragged breathing and Soda's almost painful whimpers. He forced Soda down and traced delicate open mouth kiss down Soda's stomach. He noted Soda's dark blonde treasure trail as he got to the button of Soda's jeans. He glanced up at Soda as his hands rubbed over Soda's button; Soda held a look of apprehension and longing. Steve went on unbuttoning, not able to deny his need any longer. Soda lifted his hips in assistance. He quivered under Steve. He didn't care if it would be painful. He needed something physical to live off of while Steve would be away.

The boys lay in a nearly identical position to their position a few nights ago. Steve sat upright in bed of his truck smoking a cigarette. He eyes were glazed from staring at the rising sun for so long. He rubbed Soda's stomach as Soda was sprawled facing up on Steve's lap. He bit back yelling at the bitter fact of Steve's leaving quite soon. Sodapop just glared at the tapping of Steve's shoes. Steve pushed Soda off of him and stood up abruptly. Soda stared at him questioningly. Steve buttoned his pants and put his t-shirt back on.

"Wh-,"

"I have to leave in an hour…I'm gonna...finish up packing and do some other stuff,"

"See you when you get back?"

"See you around…"

After Steve offered several times to take Soda home, Soda declined. He watched Steve drive off, trucking gleaming the sunrise. After Steve was long gone, Soda began cursing to himself. Warm tears built up in his eyes as like an overflowing dam. He kicked a tree and began sliding down it, scraping his back all along. He covered his face with both hands tightly. He gritted his trying to silence his violent sobs as he caught sight of some his blood on his jeans. A quick howl escaped his angry mouth finally comprehending what would possibly the last memory he had of Steve.

Steve gnawed on his bottom lip as he drove towards his home. That would be the last he'd see of Soda for a long time if he died in combat. He hated admitting that he'd miss all of Tulsa. Even his own house. But not his father.

But with Soda was different. He couldn't just miss Soda. Soda was a part of him, always had been. And that evening in Steve's truck, they officially became one. He felt like he just ripped his other half of himself off. The wound was so immense that no amount of treatment could heal it. It would eternally be an open wound, bleeding relentlessly. His heart hurt so bad, he could hardly stand it. Biting his lip so tough, it began to bleed. He gripped his steering wheel so tight that it could surely explode into a bunch of tiny atoms. He banged his steering wheel hard with a fist as cold tears flowed down his face.

As he changed gear in his truck, he spotted a blotch of blood on his jeans. Surely his lip hadn't bled that much. He felt the blood, and it was dry. He shook uncontrollably cherishing the last bit of Soda he had.


	3. Chapter 3

Sodapop went to work with a cloudy, tired head that same morning. Even after having an episode when Steve left, he didn't feel any relief. In fact, he felt numb and lifeless. He couldn't quite register Steve's absence. He wouldn't. Not yet, anyway.

Soda wiped the excess motor oil off of his hands and strolled outside of a DX garage with his hands in his blue jean pockets. The sun toasted him in spite of the cool breaths of wind. He sat on the sidewalk in front of the DX observing the birds and people walking around. And the stripping trees. He lit a Kool, inhaled steadily. As he exhaled, his jaw circulated around, and his eyes fluttered shut.

Sure enough, Steve and his father pulled up in an old, paint chipped truck. Soda stood up almost respectfully and walked over to the truck. Steve's father just stared at Sodapop with a strange look. Creeped out, Soda looked away and leaned on the passenger door, where Steve sat. Steve looked up at Soda quite miserably. Soda gave a small scowl, blew his smoke into Steve's face mumbled a,

"See you around,"

Steve nodded, trying to resist laughing at Soda pretending not to care. Steve looked over at the driver's seat and noticed his dad had gone into the DX to get some coffee. Then he looked up at Soda who was staring off down the sidewalk, still faking a careless expression. He was leaned against the truck door still. Steve leaned over and landed a few tender kisses along Soda's jawline, sucking a little. Soda extended his neck up like a cat whose neck was being scratched. After Steve pulled away softly, Soda had three large ruby spots on his neck, still a little wet. His cold expression melted into a warm, shy smile. His face was all peachy, and he softly flicked Steve in the face with a greasy towel.

"Goodbye, Steve…," Soda chuckled huskily.

"Don't say goodbye,"

But his happy smile quickly froze back when Steve Senior entered the truck again.

"Hey, good luck, alright?" Soda shook Steve Junior's hand.

"Yea-ahp, take care, kay?"

"Will do Stevie," Soda smiled and hoped Steve didn't notice his glossy eyes. Steve began to frown as the truck he was in slowly eased off. After being half a dozen meters away, in the side view mirror, he saw Soda a give a two-finger salute playfully. Steve just laughed into the mirror. His eyes began to water with the wind and the sun and his emotions and all.

From where Soda was, he kept smiling. Until the two Steves were completely out of his sight. As he finally began to register Steve's absence, a solo tear fell from his left brown eye. It complimented his pained grin.

He arrived home late that night. Most of his time after work had been spent walking aimlessly along roads and sitting in random diners not ordering anything. He became emotionally and physically lost. Before he entered the front door, he read his watch. _11:56._

Sodapop winced. It was almost midnight. He stepped into the house. Very dim lighting from the hallway attempted to illuminate his dark aura. He spotted Darry reading the paper in his chair despite the late hour. At first he was apprehensive about walking any further in fear of Darry's scolding. But Darry's frustrated mug wilted into a sympathetic look; he noted Soda's tear-stricken face and his disheveled demeanor. Soda's musky scent greeted Darry's nose. Darry was confused.

"Steve came by here today looking for you. He left today…"

"I know, he swung by the DX to say goodbye, too,"

"Where ya' been?" Darry questions cautiously.

"Oh," Soda scratched his head, "Went to work early this morning," Soda smiled lightly. But Darry wasn't stupid. He could see through that weak lie. And besides, he always knew when Soda was lying. And besides, Ponyboy had told him that Sodapop wasn't in bed last night.

"Alright, well, I hope you're okay," Darry decided to drop it.

"I am. Thanks,"

Darry clapped Soda on the back affectionately and he began to walk away until he spotted blood on the thigh of Soda's jeans. Soda froze following where Darry's eyes were focused. Again, Darry dropped it and headed to his room. Soda exhaled sharply.

He shakily opened the door to his and Pony's room. He stripped off his pants and shirt, left in only navy blue boxer shorts. He crawled into bed next to Pony and began to cry lightly. Ponyboy's green eyes opened. He sat up and looked at Soda whose arm was thrown over his eyes.

"You okay Soda?"

"Heeyip!" Soda yelped, startled.

Soda laughed and Pony laughed too.

"I'm sorry, Pony. Though you was asleep…"

"It's okay, I'm sorry,"

"It's okay,"

Ponyboy looks down at Sodapop and grins. Sodapop grins too.

"I'm sorry you're sad about Steve…If it makes you feel any better, I'm kind of sad he's gone too,"

"Hey, I'll be fine. And don't you worry about Steve. He can hold his own out there," Soda sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than Pony.

They lay on their backs in silence just thinking. Until something clicked in Pony's head.

"You and Steve are really close, huh?"

"Mhm,"

"How close?" Ponyboy asked boldly and propped up onto his elbow facing Soda.

"Um, well he's my best friend. Has been for a long time," Soda swallowed, "Why?"

"Oh, you guys just seem awful close,"

"Whaddya mean?" Now, Soda is sat up. Now, Pony swallowed.

"Well, I dunno. You know, you just seem like really close friends, that are guys…" Pony hinted.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, well I've caught you guys giving each other certain looks that guys usually only give their girlfriends. I caught you guys…making out a few times. Like last Christmas, when we were all snowball fighting, I went to look for you guys. I heard someone moanin' yer name. Sounded like Steve. And, well, um I found you guys behind the house kissing real hard and he held your hand…making it rub his di-"

"Pony!" Soda covered Pony's mouth, frightened.

"I didn't tell anyone," Pony muffled.

Soda could feel acid coming up his throat. He'd been caught. A long time ago, actually. He was officially disgusting. Soda had been sleeping in a bed with a brother who knew how sick and perverted he was.

Soda began hyperventilating and he covered his face. Pony rubbed Soda's shoulder and leaned his against him.

"I'm sorry that I'm your brother. I'm sorry I share a bed with you, I'm sorry I've ever—"

"Soda—"

"Im—I'm disgusting. I need to be locked away," Soda sobbed.

"Soda—"

"You should just kill me! Get a hammer, come back, and kill me with it!—"

"SODA!" Pony whisper screamed, once and for all.

Soda looked up at Pony surprised.

"I don't care that your gay or whatever, so just shut up already!" Pony laughed with a hint of serious edge to his voice.

"Guess…guess I'm talking awful silly right now, huh?" Soda chuckled sadly.

"Yeah, you sound crazy…I hate seeing ya' all worked up like this. Usually me or Darry are the ones breaking down," Pony lay down.

Soda looked back on all the times he's kept his head when he felt angry or sad or stressed. Yeah. It felt nice to be a little rebellious and babble like a fool.

Soda lay down next to Pony and nervously threw an arm over him.

_One second._

_Two seconds._

_._

_._

_._

_Six seconds._

"Is it okay that I h—"

"Yes it is okay that your arm is in contact with my body! I honestly do not feel violated or offended at all!"

Soda laughed for a whopping ten minutes after Pony's declaration of acceptance.

Pony resisted punching Soda in his goofy face.


End file.
